


Building Future Worlds

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was the terraforming done and who were the architects of these new worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Future Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



_Earth-That-Was could no longer sustain our numbers, we were so many. We found a new solar system, dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Each one terraformed, a process taking decades, to support human life, to be new Earths. -- Alliance Propaganda_

Carla looked over the figures again, checking her report of the first large scale terraforming trial - so far from home there was no way that it could be corrected if anything was wrong. However, the report seemed to reflect reality. The planets in the Goldilocks zone were doing well. Each of these had started out as expected - the mixture of carbon dioxide and oxygen helped the terraforming chemicals to work well - within a hundred years the planets would be paradises ready to be settled by substantial populations; and they were capable of supporting her team or a small population already. 

She sighed and looked over the details of the outer planets and moons: there the results were much less promising - they were slowly struggling to even convert the atmospheres - they would not even be ready for full planting within her lifetime. 

She triple checked the figures, then sent the message off, winging its long slow way back to Earth. Glancing at the schedule, she confirmed that they weren't expecting another message relay for at least a month. She stretched out and flicked the switch over to an alarm if anything happened, then swung down the ladder. Carla glanced out before opening the door - the weather was good - a strong fall day, just a hint of cold in the wind as the leaves began to fall. She closed the door behind her and crossed over to the orchard. The trees were nearly as tall as her - and the fruit was forming. 

"Anything I can do to help, Anna?"

The other woman straightened, her blond hair catching in the sunlight.

"I've just finished giving these the last treatments - now to see if they survive the winter. Apple?"

"Thank you." She bit into the apple. "These are good."

"Very."

Carla ate it slowly, savoring the fresh flavor.

"Do you have any updates to the predictions for the winter?"

"It looks likely to be well within the current parameters - we should survive well - it will probably not get cold enough to freeze, at least not for long."

"So, no worries about supplies?"

"Not from me. Did you get the reports in from the others?"

"Yes. They've got the terraforming in hand on the outer moons, although sent more samples to analyze to see if we can adjust the chemicals more, but otherwise not much we can do but wait and maybe we'll see plants growing there before we die."

Anna stretched. "So you good to cook tonight - I'll bring the vegetables in. Hey, when do your projections say we can start defrosting chickens? I'd kill for real meat or eggs."

"Not until we we get through the winter - just in case. But we won't be able to eat them or even many of the eggs."

"I know! Spoilsport."

"Sorry," Carla laughed. "Anyway, I should get these cooking - we can add some of the protein to it for you, at least the flavour will be disguised."

"I know - I shouldn't complain, it is not as if it was a regular part of my diet at home either. Carrots and squash?"

"Sounds good. I'll dig out the seeds as I go, we can start them out in the ship's garden over the winter."

"Good - the more we have to plant out in the spring the better, and if there is enough sun or if we use the lights we might be able to get a winter crop."

Carla nodded. "Yes. I'll be glad when we get through the winter - after all we don't know what changes the terraforming will make to the winter, but the readings look good for us. Then we can start defrosting the bees, if you think enough of the plants have taken hold."

"I hope so. It would certainly save a lot of work for us."

Later that evening they sat down for dinner, the two of them settled together at a table in the kitchen when the siren sounded. Carla jumped to her feet and hurried to the comms room. There was a beacon from Earth coming in. She picked it up, noticing that it was a new one, and early - there had not been time for it to make the round trip, even at the speed that they could reach - not needed to keep anything alive. 

"What is it?"

"Unscheduled beacon. Let me connect it up, and sort out the messages," Carla said, as she started word to download the content from it.

Immediately a video message popped up, with the face of the head of the terraforming program.

As you report that terraforming is going well, we have started sending out ships - as the population is getting unsustainable. There is an enforced earthwide lottery of families to come. All of these are being sent out on the generation ships, and will hopefully be at your system when the terraforming is ready. Thus it is vitally important that you push the terraforming as fast as you can and as efficiently. 

 Each ship is assigned randomly to one of the planets or moons mentioned in your reports. More ships will be being sent out as soon as we can build them, but it seems that it will be our highest priority. The reports from the other terraforming teams are less positive, and discussion is underway about whether ships should be sent to those systems.

The enclosed reports contain more details of the ships, passengers and so on. 

Carla paused the message and looked across at Anna, who looked as shocked as Carla felt.

"I had better run new simulations. Hopefully there will be enough technical details of the ships so that we can work out when they will arrive here."

"We'll need to take more risks with the plants, as we'll need to get the animals out soon so they can start breeding," Anna replied.

"And work out the cryo revival schedule to get enough people to manage them."

"I'll look at the personnel files - we can thaw out one of the animal experts and they can advise us on where we are."

"We can make a start on this tomorrow," Carla said softly, after a moment. "We should eat our dinner - then look for personal messages and bounce the main news out to the rest of the team."

"Sounds like a good plan, but we should bring down a lightbox to make notes on as we begin to think of things."

"There is so much to do, but I suppose at least we know that our lifetime's work will not be wasted."

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the begining is taken directly from _Serenity_


End file.
